1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of so-called switched-mode power converters. Such converters use an inductive element, associated with a power switch and with a free wheel diode, to perform a power conversion and a correction of the power factor, generally from a D.C. input voltage. Voltage step-down converters (BUCK), voltage step-up converters (BOOST), and composite converters (step-up/step-down) are known.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Patent application US-A-2004/0113596 describes a switching-aid circuit for a power converter. A magnetic circuit with several windings and with switching diodes is used to organize the discharge of an inductance for controlling the di/dt slope on turning-on of the power switch of the converter and to store the power at the switching to transfer it to the load supplied by the converter.